Villian
by YamiBaki
Summary: Tino was just a regular, single dad with no criminal record. When a jealous neighbour hires someone to 'get rid of him', Tino flees into the city with his son, only to meet with a Handsome Swedish police. Will he be able to save Tino's life? Or will it be too late?
1. Prologue

**Villain**

**Prologue**

Looking around, the cloaked women pulled her hood closer hiding her face as much as she could so that no one would recognize her. She clenched the black suitcase in her hand tightly as she walked right into the empty bar. Once inside, she looked around until she found what she was looking for. There, sitting in a barely lit booth far off in the corner, was an Australian man drowning away his shots of tequila as he leaned back and relaxed on the soft leather seats in said booth. He had short brown hair that was slick slightly away from his face, showing off his thick eyebrows and a bandage across his nose that had the Australian flag on it.

She sighed and slowly made her way towards him, "Are you Jack Kirkland? The Assassin?" she asked in her thick Latina accent. The Australian looked up at her and nodded, lazily motioning to the seat in front of him. She moved swiftly and sat down, placing the suitcase next to her and turning down the drink he had offered her. "So" he asked in his thick Australian accent, turning his green eyes to her, "what made you call me?"

The Latina sighed, looking around quickly before slowly removing her hood. Her long, dark brown and curly hair bounced and stood in place. She had big, chocolate brown eyes, and sun kissed skin, her lips painted a glossy hot pink and her eyes coated nicely with a sweet soft blue, making her make-up look flawless. The gorgeous Latina went into her pocket and took out a photograph, "This is why" she said, slapping the picture onto the table with disgust. Jack raised a brow, but picked up the photograph gently and carefully scanned it, smiling. "Him?" he asked. The picture was of a bright and bubbly Finnish boy, with soft blond hair and bright almond coloured eyes. His smile was out of the page and giving out a large sense of innocence. She nodded and crossed her arms, "yes him. Grrr he just pisses me off so much! I need you to get rid of him for me"

Jack studied the photograph closely, and then looked at her. "Why? Look at him! He looks so innocent!" placing the picture onto the table; Jack sighed and poured himself another shot of tequila. Its times like these that make him hate his job sometimes. "That's exactly why! You see, I'm in a little war with him. He bought a piece of property that I really want, and because of him, I can't get it until he gives up the deed to his house or, better yet, dies. You're an assassin! Kill him off for me so that I could get the land and sell the property off for a high prices, that and he always seems to catch the attention of every guy that walks by, leaving non for me!" she complained, glaring at the picture of the boy. Jack sighed again and drowned down his shot, before eying her seriously, "listen, I may be an assassin but this boy seems too young to kill"

The Latina scoffed and rolled her eyes "Please, the guy is 25"

Jack stared at her in disbelief and grabbed the picture, eying it, "What? But he looks like a teenage boy!"

The Latina glared at him and pushed back her hair over her shoulder. "I know, that's another thing about the stupid _puto_ that I hate"

"What's his name?"

"Tino, Tino Vainamoinen", she said as she spat out the boy's name in disgust.

Jack rolled his eyes at her and continued to examine the picture, "25 and single… and you want me to kill him?" he asked, raising a thick eyebrow at her. The Latina nodded, "yeah, kills him… and his 10 year old son, Peter"

That was the deal breaker. Jack stared at her and frowned deeply, sliding the photograph of the boy across the table and raising his hands in a motion as if to surrender. "I'm sorry there miss, but this is just not my bowl of rice. I don't kill children, or parents of children. You'll just have to find someone else"

The Latina gasped at him, then growled and stood, reaching across the table to grab the collar of his shirt and forcefully push him to face her. "You can't do this! I'm willing to do ANYTHING to get rid of him!" she screeched, as Jack just stared at her, unaffected. "I'm sorry there mate, but I just can't do it. I mean he has a kid! How could you expect me to kill someone with a child?"

The Latina rolled her eyes and let him go, sitting back down and reaching down to get her suitcase. Jack raises a brow as she placed the suitcase onto the table, clicking it open and turning it around to face him. Inside was a lot of cash, all nicely placed and bundled up for him. She smiled and crossed her arms, waiting for his response. She smiled and waited to see if he would take the cash or not. Jack studied the suitcase and bit his bottom lip. He needed the cash at the moment; he had debts to pay and could barely afford to even eat. He was about to be kicked out of his home and he hadn't actually had any costumers lately. Sighing in defeat, Jack took the cash and counted it.

$196,000, _**Cash.**_

Jack sighed once again, feeling ashamed, and closed the suitcase, placing it beside him and looked up at the grinning Latina. "Fine, you win, I'll kill the boy" he glared at her as she smiled brightly, giggling and clapping her hands. She stood and turned to him, "Kill him as soon as possible ok? I need his property ASAP" as he watched her go, Jack called out, "Oi! Sheila! You never gave me your name". She placed her hood back on and turned to stare at him from over her shoulder, smiling, "My name's Anna Maria, Anna Maria Gonzales" she told him, before disappearing out through the door and into the cold rain.

Jack stared at the door, even after she left, before sighing and drowning the last of the tequila, feeling the liquid burn down his throat. "Damn" he muttered, staring down at the photograph he had of the young boy. Smirking to himself, he stood and pocketed the picture, placing some cash on the table and picked up the suitcase. He walked over and grabbed his coat, getting ready to leave. "Don't worry mate" he mumbled to himself, smiling brightly, "I'll warn you, give you time to run away, and pretend that I killed you. That way, '_Anna Maria_' won't suspect a thing"

With that in mind, Jack left the bar and headed home. Planning for how it was he was going to '_Kill_' Tino and Peter.

**A/N: XD this was fun! I'm amazed everyone voted for Sweden X Finland~ It just makes me smile that people actually voted on my poll~ **

**But I promise I'll have another poll soon! You'll just have to wait until this story is finished ;) **

**Please review! Also don't be afraid to review!**

**P.S! I'm doing a 7 Deadly sins thing involving Hetalia Characters~ wish me luck! And you'll be reading them soon~**

**did I mention not to forget to review?  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Villain**

**Chapter One: Warning**

_**In a small little village past a flower shop, there was a beautiful house where currently, lived a man with his son and young puppy. It was a happy little life, kind of something that you would see in the movies. But just like in the movies, there was always a villain, someone to ruin everyone else's happiness for their own selfish reasons. But just as every story, there is a hero and someone there to help protect others. In this story, you get to decide who the hero is, and will their happiness last? Or will they not make it to the end?... **_

"Te amo Te amo~" the Finnish male, Tino, heard. He looked around him to see where the source of the sound was coming from and found it coming from outside in the backyard. He was currently washing the dishes after him and his Sealandic son had finished their lunch. 'Hmm, Peter must be listening to the radio again' he thought, smiling brightly as he continued to wash the dirty plates.

Tino, was no more then the lovely age of 25, raising his 10-year-old son, Peter, on his own. Tino was no more then 15 when he had his son, but I guess that's what happens when you let curiosity get the better of you. Ah the mistakes of youth~

Peter was Tino's life; he was all the poor Finnish boy had left to call his family, ever since the death of his son's mother. But that was a story for another day. Tino loved Peter with all his heart and would do absolutely ANYTHING for his son.

They had moved away from his hometown in Finland, where they would occasionally, every year, go back on vacation to visit Peter's deceased mother's grave and pay their respects to her. Tino did not want his son to feel bad or guilty for her cause of death, so he thought it'd be a good idea to move to a small little place in Newfoundland, Canada. Because he had heard that America was a little too dangerous in certain areas.

(**A/N: that's right, I made him move to Canada. Why? Because all the fanfic's I've read always takes place in America. Please spread the love :3 … of Canada)**

Tino had bought a lovely little piece of land and had built a small, three story house with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large attic and basement and a nice, large back yard so that his son and their puppy could run around the wide area and have some fun. Tino was happy with his life, and he loved living in a quiet, peaceful area with his son and kind neighbours who would occasionally drop by and bring their children over to spend time with Peter. Sighing, Tino thought back to the day he showed Peter the house. The young boy had squealed with glee at the sight of the large, white house with beautiful silver and gold outlining and a baby blue roof. Peter had also been overjoyed at the sight of the large backyard and had asked Tino if they could plant some flowers or vegetables. It was a memory that Tino held dear to his heart. Moving was hard for them both, but that just meant a brand new start. The two will learn to live life to the fullest and never take anything for granted. A lesson he was glad they learned.

As the Finnish man finished with the last of the dishes, he sighed and dried his hands, heading towards the backyard and watching his son play with their little puppy, Hanna Tamago. He was running around their yard in dark blue shorts and playing with the hose. It was a blazing hot summer's day, only 30 degrees out. Peter soon spotted his father and called out for him, asking him to play with him. Tino, being the ever optimistic, just laughed and went to join his son; he took off his sandals and shirt and walked out in his light blue shorts. The two ran around laughing and spraying each other with the hose and throwing around water balloons. Right as Peter threw a water balloon at Tino, the blond dodged it, at the same time as their next door neighbour came home. The balloon hit her straight in the face and splattered itself all over her. Tino gasped and quickly ran to see if she was alright, Peter following him right behind, "Oh! Miss Anna Maria! Are you alright?" he asked politely, watching as the girl coughed with concerned. "Fine? You think I'm fine?" she shouted angrily through coughs, she wiped her face and smudged her make up, and glared at Tino. "How could I be fine? You ruined my new outfit and my make up!" she whined. Tino smiled up at her apologetically, "I'm sorry Miss Anna Maria… I promise I'll buy you a new outfit" he assured her softly.

The Latina just scoffed, and watched as Peter went up on his tiptoes to whisper something in his father's ear, before smiling brightly at the Latina. Tino smiled and turned to her "would you like to come to our place and have a cup of lemonade? It _is_ a pretty hot day today and Peter and I wouldn't mind the company!" he said, smiling brightly to her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "oh, I'd so love to Tino, but I cant, I'm really busy today and there is nothing a chica like me would rather do then spend all her glorious time she could be spending on her nails then to hang out with you, and your son Peter, throwing around water balloons and acting all happy-go-lucky all the time" she said sarcastically, trying to rinse the water out of her long, brown curls. "Ooohh! Noo!" she screeched, "Aww man! My hair! It'll take forever to untangle and re-curl!" she groaned, dipping her face into the palm of her hands muttering "No, no, no" over and over again. Tino giggled and smiled up at her brightly, "if it'll make anything any better, I could help you out. I used to help my wife out with her hair salon…" he said sadly, drifting off at the mention of his deceased wife.

Anna Maria either didn't notice or just did not care and just groaned, "No, no, no you've done enough. I'm going inside, I'm going to change and I'm going to just fix my hair and relax, I don't need anymore of-"she turned to Tino and Peter and waved her hands at them, "-this. I'm not going to go around looking like a fool. I'm too fabulous" she fished out her keys from her now drenched purse and swiftly opened her door, heading inside. Tino smiled and waved at her, "bye, have a nice day and I'm so sorry about the water balloon", Tino then turned to Peter and motioned for him to say goodbye. The little blond giggled, smiled brightly and waved at her, "Bye Miss Anna Maria! I hope you can come play with me soon!"

The Latino turned to them and scoffed, flipping her drenched hair over her shoulder and wetting the two males in the process, "Whatever" she simply replied, heading inside and slamming the door behind her. Peter and Tino just giggled at the fact that they got wet a little. Peter then turned to Tino and smiled, "I like Miss Anna Maria, she's so nice to us papa!"

Tino smiled and nodded, not knowing that the Latina had planned their assassination. If only the two could see the women for what she was really like.

-0000000-

Jack had been observing the Finnish boy and his son all day, and he knew then, that there was no way he could harm someone so sweet and innocent as Tino and Peter.

There was just no way, and if there were and someone did try it, Jack would snap their neck. So while observing the two as they were currently eating dinner, Jack decided to go to plan B. he picked up his cell, having tampered with it so that it was untraceable, he dialled a number and pressed call, waiting from the dark roof of another house and peeking inside. He heard it ring and watched as Tino stood from his seat to pick up the phone. With a bright smile, the Finnish boy answered with a sweet 'Hello?"

Jack sighed and began to speak. "Hello is this Tino Vainamoinen's residence?" he asked, watching the boy's reaction. Jack couldn't help but smile as the blond giggled a bit and nodded to no one in particular, god how he missed his smile.

"_Yes! Tino speaking_~"

Jack could feel the guilt rising up to his throat and forming a lump, making it hard for him to breathe. He took a deep breath and continued, being glad that he had a voice changer installed on his cell so that his voice was unrecognizable. "Listen, you are in danger mate" he warned, watching as the blonde's face twisted into a confused one.

"_In danger? What do you mean?_" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Jack sighed and shifted a little, making sure he was able to blend onto the roof. He didn't want to do this. He continued and grabbed his gun, "In danger, someone wants you dead, and I'm here to warn you. Listen to me mate; I am not making any of this up"

Tino looked worried and shocked, his eyes soon drifted to Peter, who was eating happily and occasionally feeding Hanna Tamago. Tino turned back to the phone, his hands tightening around the rims.

"_A-are you sure? Wh-who is this, please?_" he asked, his voice becoming shaky.

Jack frowned; he didn't know whether or not the boy believed him, so he had to show him that it was true, no matter how much his mind screamed for him not to. He picked up his gun and closed one eye, positioning it and looking through the scope. He aimed it properly and placed his finger on the trigger. "Listen mate, this here is to prove I'm 100% sure you and your son are about to die" he simply said, his finger pulled the trigger and-

BAM!

The bullet flew from the barrel of the gun and smashed right through the kitchen window, aimed right at Tino's face. Jack let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding and watched as Peter screamed loudly, with Hanna Tamago barking and running towards his master. Jack took a few moments to catch his breath, panting slightly as he held the phone to his chest, clenching it tightly as he tried to calm down his now racing heart. After he was sure he was ok to continue, he exhaled deeply before placing the device on his ear, "Do you believe me now mate?" he asked, staring at a shocked Tino and a panicking Peter. The bullet had passed buy his face by inches, lightly grazing the blonde's left cheek and hitting the wall behind him. Tino gasped, ignoring the stinging pain of his cheek and the sticky feeling of blood flowing down from it and quickly went for Peter and Hanna Tamago, and they both dove and hid out of sight. Jack couldn't see them anymore.

"_I-I believe you! J-just please don't hurt my family!_" He cried in a shaky voice.

Jack sighed and placed is gun down, glad his silencer was on. Shifted a little and explained, "listen mate, I don't want you or your son hurt. Now if you two want to survive, you both have to follow my orders, got it?" he asked.

"_Y-yes! A-anything! Just please don't harm my family!_"

Jack nodded and told him exactly what to do, "alright mate, listen, I want you and your son to start packing whatever it is you have and quickly get the hell out of the house. I want you to give up the deed and run. In the mailbox you'll find two tickets to America. When you get there I will get you a card with yours and Peter's new names, once you receive the names, stay at the hotel that is written on a note that's in the mailbox with the rest of my instructions in it. I'll pay for your stay. I want you to find a job, and find a place to stay. Get a new identity and make sure no one knows who you really are, alright?" he finished, he could practically hear the breath the blond had been holding in through the phone. His heart broke at the sound of Peter's sobs and their puppy whimpering. After a few shallow, shaky breaths, Tino answered.

"_A-alright sir. B-but one question… why are you doing this?_" he asked one last time. Him and Peter quickly got up off the floor and headed off to pack their things. Hanna Tamago was barking in confusion as her masters began to pack all their clothes and necessities such as tooth brush and such.

Jack sighed; he rubbed his tired eyes and tried to swallow down the lump of guilt in his throat. He cleared it and began to explain, taking out a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. "I want to help you; I want you and your son to live. I'm sorry but this was the only way I could warn you with out getting caught and placing all of us in danger. Listen, don't worry about the rest of your stuff mate, I'll get everything and placed them in a storage, when you get a house I'll know, and then I'll be able to send you your things"

Tino seemed to understand and continued to pack. He then stopped and sighed, looking out the window and giving the sky a small smile, before softly saying, "_thank you… for saving me and my family_" with that being said, he hung up and placed his phone down. Tino then grabbed his suitcase and headed down stairs. He spotted Peter having trouble with his suitcase and quickly went to help him out. Sighing sadly, Tino went down on one knee and cupped his son's cheeks, smiling at him softly and looking at him deeply in his chocolate brown eyes, "Peter, I want you to place Hanna Tamago in her doggy carrier and take her and your suitcase outside. Wait for me inside the car, alright? I just have to grab a few things," he told his son. Peter looked at him doubtfully, before giving his father a look of determination and nodding. Smiling, Tino kissed his son's forehead softly and stood, heading towards the kitchen and grabbing his car keys.

Tino then headed towards the fridge and took a few things such as snacks and treats for both Peter and Hanna Tamago. After retrieving everything and placing them in a small bag, he left the house, having no time to lock the door and heading towards the car. He placed the bag in the trunk of his car, a sexy mini van, and got his and Peter's suitcases in. He then headed towards the mailbox and took out everything that the mysterious assassin had left him and entered his car. He placed the things down and turned his car on, before getting out of his drive way and heading down the road to the nearest airport.

Jack watched as everything was done. He sighed and got his things, getting down from the house's roof. Anna Maria's roof. Jack hated his job now, and it was people like Anna Maria that always pissed him off. Heartless people like her should be the ones to be eliminated, not hard working sweet people such as Tino.

Sighing, Jack vowed to save Tino and Peter; he would not let anyone harm them, not while he was around. "I can't let my family get hurt," he mumbled, remembering how he felt when Anna Maria passed him the picture. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of the victim.

No. No one will harm his family. If Tino ever found out he was an assassin, HIM of all people was his and Peter's assassin; it would break the poor Finnish boy's heart. He can't let that happen, he can't let anyone hurt him or Peter. "If they think they can pull the wool ova old Jack Kirkland's eyes and try to harm his family, then they've got another thing coming" he mumbled, grabbing his things and lighting his cigarette. He inhaled it and let out a smoky breath, before walking away. "Don't you worry about a thing brother Tino. Uncle Jack will protect ya"

-00000000000000-

Tino sighed as he and Peter sat at their seats on the airplane to America. The mysterious assassin had gotten them tickets to first class, but he didn't really care about it, he just wanted to get home and be safe with his family like old times, before all of this happened. '_Where did I go wrong?_' Tino thought, as Peter drifted off to sleep and laid his head down on his shoulder. Sighing again, Tino wrapped an arm around his son and kissed him gently on the top of his head. At least he was able to protect his family, it wasn't much but he did do all he could.

America was where his life was supposed to take place, just him, Peter and Hanna Tamago. But he didn't want to go to America. He didn't want a dangerous life, and although he knew that the stereotypes could be wrong, he didn't want to take a chance at risking their lives. He just hopes that he could find a good job there. His old job was a good one; he ran his own Flower shop and everything, having taken care of them naturally and not adding any harsh chemicals to the poor plants. But what if he didn't find a good job? He can't live in a hotel forever. And although summer had just started what about Peter's education? The boy was still in middle school, and Tino didn't want Peter to be out of school.

Shaking his head, Tino sighed once again and too a sip of his water to try and calm down his nerves. They would get through this. He knows they will. He would make sure of it! If he's done it before, then he could do it again.

Smiling, Tino found it exciting, knowing that they would make it through to the very end. He will not go down without a fight that's for sure, and whoever it was that wanted him dead will see that he is more then strong enough to fight back! He will survive, if not for himself then for his son, Peter. His son needed him, and he will not abandon him. "No" he mumbled, looking at his son's peaceful, sleeping face, "I won't abandon him."

He gently brushed away some hair from Peter's forehead and planted a soft kiss on it. Peter was a strong little boy. He knew that. "Papa…" Peter mumbled in his sleep, causing Tino to giggle a bit. "Yes Peter?" he replied softly, smiling when his son just cuddled up to his shoulder, "are we there yet?" he slurred. Tino sighed and giggled again, resting his cheek on his son's head. "We're almost there Peter, I promise," he told him, watching as the boy soon fell asleep again.

"We're almost there…"

* * *

**A/N: this, my lovely and loyal readers, is for everyone who voted on my poll for a Sweden X Finland Fanfic that is NOT a sad urban legend~ though, I will still be posting up urban legends… anyways! **

**Here ya go Mabel~ I posted it as soon as I could! I just hope this gets enough reviews… I worked really hard on it. **

**Also don't forget to request! :3 YAMIBAKI is ALWAYS UP FOR A CHALLENGE! **

**XD so many people telling me to hurry up with this story~ and because I love positive feed back, I'm going to try my hardest to get as many chapters of this story done as fast as I can my lovelies~ **

**But in all honesty, you should all be giving credits to yourself and everyone who voted for this story~ without you, this story would have never been written. And to think just a few months ago when I first signed up I didn't have any reviews and now BAM, people are making me smile and taking away all of my troubles just by saying a few positive words :') you guys make my day. Thank you so much. **

**Oh and for people asking, no, Anna Maria is not Mexico, South Mexico's real name is Itzel Maria Sanchez and her brother, North Mexico, is Juan Pedro Sanchez. Don't worry; Anna Maria is just an OC I thought of, if anyone wants to know where I got my idea for her, look up images of Anna Maria on Google. Type in _Anna Maria Total Drama Revenge of the_ Island and you should get a good picture of a Latina wearing a skimpy hot pink tank top and cream coloured pants. Don't worry I'm not hating on her, I just didn't like her attitude on the show, but for some reason she's one of my favourite characters XD my first fav is Mike with his Multiple personalities, my second is Carmen and my third would have to be buck or Mike's persona Manitoba Smith, because Manitoba Smith reminds me of Jack :3 I should probably stop rambling, no one ever reads the Author's notes anyways… well… I do but that's not the point! **

**Read, Review, Request and Enjoy~ **

7


	3. Chapter 2

**Villain **

**Chapter Two: Wishes for the Perfect Family **

It was another slow day for everyone, and Berwald, a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed Swedish policeman, couldn't be happier. The slower the day the less troubles that others were getting into, and that meant that he'd be able to get home in time to have dinner with his temperamental son, Leo. Berwald loved his son with all his heart, no matter how rude and how obnoxious the little red head could be at times. Berwald was just about to pack up and leave, until he hard the doors to the police station burst open, and in came Mathias, with a crazy drug addict in his hands, cuffed up and heading towards one of the cells. Mathias then opened the cell and threw said man in there with his incredible force, before shutting the cell door closed.

"There you go buddy! Enjoy~" he said happily, locking the cell and walking away laughing when the man grunted and began to slur nonsense about cows dancing on the moon with sock puppets. Mathias walked and turned to Berwald, smiling brightly and placing a hand on the taller man's shoulder, "hey there Berwald! How about you and I go out for a drink! To celebrate whatever!" he shouted happily. You see, Mathias was loud and obnoxious, but he was so good at his job that he was promoted to becoming the chief of police in this particular station. Berwald was the assistant chief of police, him and a Norwegian boy named Lukas, were all promoted to the highest authorities.

Berwald shook his head and packed up the rest of his belongings, "Can't, have to be home for my son" he said, in his deep voice. Mathias nodded, knowing how much the man loved his son and smiled, "Ok! Next time then!" he shouted happily, before heading off to bother Lukas.

Berwald sighed and headed out the doors to his car. It was already late at night, and living in the city was never easy. He looked up at the dark blue sky and he spotted a shining star. Berwald knew it was childish, but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, making a silent wish to himself.

_I wish I could meet someone, someone who is perfect for me, and someone who Leo will be very fond of. I wish I could just find the perfect wife, so that we could possibly have a child for my son to play with and call his sibling. So that Leo is never alone, when I come home, and that I'll have a beautiful family to come home to after work._

After he finished with his wish, Berwald let out a small breath he hadn't realized he was holding in and sighed. '_Wishes don't come true_' he thought to himself, before fishing out his keys from his pocket and unlocking the door. Once inside, Berwald locked the door and turned his car engine on, pulling out and away from the police station and heading home. Little did the Swedish man know was that the simple little 'star' he had made his wish upon, was actually an airplane that was coming straight from Canada.

-000000000000-

"I'm home" Berwald said, taking his hat off and placing it in the rack, before taking off his shoes. As he finished, he saw his 10-year-old son walk in with the babysitter. "Hello Leo" he greeted, before standing and glancing at the babysitter. The babysitter was a boy, no taller then 5'4, had a girlish body and had long, straight, dark brown hair with big brown/green eyes and a childish smile. "Good evening Mr. Oxenstierna" he greeted.

Berwald nodded, "good evening Javan" he simply greeted, walking up to the two boys. Javan would often babysit Leo for Berwald while he was at work, it took some time but Javan was somehow able to get Leo to like and trust him. The brunette smiled as Berwald took out eighty dollars and handed it to him, paying him and saying goodbye as the brunette ruffle Leo's head and left on his way out the door.

"You're late"

Berwald turned to see his son glaring at him. Leo was a small boy, with bright, light blue eyes and red hair; he had a scar across his nose that ran to the right side of his cheek, covering his light freckles. "I'm sorry" Berwald apologized, petting his son's head affectionately before leading him towards the kitchen. "Did you eat dinner?" the blond asked his son, as he headed towards the fridge. Leo rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, crossing his arms, "no. Jay said he wouldn't feed me dinner until you came home" he mumbled. Berwald gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile at the little nickname his son gave Javan. The little red head was never fond of others, especially that boy from Seborga and his friend from Wy. Javan was a good kid, just a little bipolar-ish and had a bad temper, but he was good at teaching kids to mind when they needed to be disciplined.

Berwald stood and turned to his son, "what do you want for dinner?" he asked being a man of little words and more action, he knew he didn't have to speak much around his son. Leo thought for a moment, before slamming his fist onto the table, "pasta! Javan said that his friend was making him some when he got home so I want some to!" he shouted. Berwald just nodded and headed towards the cupboards, taking out a small box of pasta and getting the water ready to boil it.

Although he knew it wasn't much, Berwald was happy this way. Just him and his son, sitting down and having dinner together. The blond had never been close to his son, knowing that they were both misunderstood, but they got along occasionally. He was happy with his life, as long as he was able to spend even just a few moments with his son, Berwald wouldn't change his life for anything else in the world.

But there was one thing he knew he had to change, and Leo knew too. They had to change their routine. They always did the same thing everyday, they both woke up, had breakfast, wait for Javan to come babysit when Leo didn't have any club practices and other activities, Berwald would go to work, beat some bad guys and head home, pay Javan, eat dinner, watch TV and then get to bed. Like he said, it was the same daily routine, every, single, day. He knew that Leo was getting pretty sick of it, the boy kept complaining about it, and he couldn't always get Javan to babysit, the boy was 18, he had a boyfriend and his own life to live. Once dinner had been made, Berwald and Leo both ate in silence. "Hey" Leo suddenly said, causing Berwald to look up. The red head picked at his food and looked a little sad, before glaring at the food, "we… we should do something different" he mumbled, stabbing a meatball.

Berwald just nodded, "I'll see if I can take a day off tomorrow" he replied, before continuing to eat. It'd be nice to spend the day with Leo; maybe the two could head down to the beach or something, that'd be a good idea.

Berwald couldn't help but let out another small smile at the thought of spending the day with his only son. It'd be a nice break. Away from stress, away from work, away from that idiot he has to call chief, Mathias. Yes, it's a good idea, now all he had to do was plan everything.

-0000000000-

Berwald and Leo were driving past the park, heading towards the beach the next day. He had convinced Mathias to give him three days off to spend with Leo, and that's what he planned to do. He called Javan to tell him he wasn't needed today, and the brunette just encouraged he spend time with his son and not worry about a thing about him. Once everything was taken care of, Berwald packed a lunch for them, grabbed some supplies and headed down towards the beach.

As they walked down the sand at the beach, Leo spotted Javan with his group of friends off to the side. Javan was sitting under a large umbrella with Eirikur, Lukas' younger Icelandic brother. "Oi, isn't that Javan?" Leo asked, watching as his dad placed a large umbrella for them and soon began laying down a large blanket. Berwald turned his head and sure enough, there was Javan with his large group of friends, the others were just playing around with a beach ball while he sat there watching. "Leo" the blond said, turning to take out some drinks from the cooler he had brought, "you can ask Javan to play with you, if you want"

Leo didn't need to be asked twice, for he ran to Javan, grabbed his hand and dragged him to where Berwald was. Leo may be small and only 10 years old, but he was tough, and was able to drag Javan from where he was with his friends to sit his butt down with him and his dad. Berwald would always allow it; Javan was like a son to him and an older brother to Leo. They both knew that Javan had no family, and was a foster child until he was able to use his inheritance to move into his own place once he had turned 18. Javan would always be welcomed in their family.

The boy fell on his butt making a soft "umph!" sound. He quickly looked up and saw Berwald handing him a coke. "Oh, Mr. Oxenstierna, Leo, I didn't know you two were coming here today" he said, accepting the drink from the man. Berwald just nodded and watched as Leo handed him and Javan what looked to be a small, plastic shovel. "Come! We're going to build a sand castle! The biggest! Bigger then everyone else on this beach and you two have to help! Now let's do this!" he said, quoting that last line from his favourite and only babysitter.

"Yes! Sir Leo, my leader Sir!" Javan said, saluting and placing his coke down, running off with the boy in order to make the castle. Berwald gave a small smile and followed the two, kneeling down and already building it as high as he could.

The castle took a good while, but with Leo claiming himself the leader, the castle was coming out just like he wanted it to. Berwald watched as Javan placed a mini flag of Sweden on the castle and named it "Castle of Leo, the Epic leader of Epicness!" the two laughed and Leo did something he had never done before. He had tackle hugged Berwald and kissed his cheek, thanking him shyly for helping with the castle. Berwald allowed himself a low chuckle and hugged back, giving his son a soft peck on the head before turning to Javan, who was just smiling and continuing on the castle. Berwald motioned for him, getting his attention. Javan turned to them and tilted his head in confusion; Berwald just opened his arm and motioned for Javan to join in the hug.

Berwald was never good with emotions, nor was he good with showing it. He was also never a social person and always spoke only a few words, but he knew how to read people and the air around them as if they were an open book. And at the moment, Javan was envious and lonely, Berwald couldn't have that. Before the two knew what was happening, Leo grabbed Javan and pushed him so that the three of them shared a group hug, like a real family.

That moment was then quickly ruined by the ocean as water splashed on the three of them, Leo growled while Javan squealed like a little girl and ran off to get his towel. Berwald just cracked and almost-not-there smile and picked up Leo, throwing him over his shoulder and taking him over to where they had their things to get dry.

-0000000000-

"Maybe building a sandcastle near the ocean was a bad idea," Javan mumbled as he wrapped the blanket closer to him near the campfire. The day had been a total success; Berwald was able to relax and spend some time with his son, chat and get to know each other better. The two had played around in the water, Leo occasionally being able to dunk him down and try to swim away. They had played a quick volleyball game and they had a competition to see who could make the best sand sculpture, all the while Javan was taking pictures with his friend Kiku every now and then and somehow being able to run away when Berwald and Leo ran after them.

It had become nighttime and the once warm air became chilly. Berwald was currently on a barbeque grilling up some burgers and hotdogs for everyone. One of Javan's friends, Alfred, had asked him if he and Leo wanted to join in on their little campfire roasting. He had quickly agreed.

Javan shivered as another breeze blew by, slowly creeping his way closer to Leo, who was eating his hotdog, after getting closer without being detected, the brunette was able to snuggle close to Leo, laughing as the little boy squeaked in shock and almost dropped his hotdog. Leo turned and glared at Javan, his cheeks flaring a bright pink as he scoffed, "Jay! That was not epic!" he said, again, quoting something Javan had a habit of saying occasionally. The brunette just chuckled and snuggled closer, "I'm cold though", as the two bickered, Alfred and some of his friends made their way towards Berwald, holding plates out in front of them, "Thanks again for the food man, I'm sorry you had to cook it" he said, licking his lips as soon as he laid his eyes on his burger. Berwald just nodded, "it's not a problem" he muttered. He had actually volunteered to barbeque, since it had been a while since he had actually tried.

Berwald turned to where Leo was, and called him to get another bite to eat. Leo was pretty skinny, but only because he would usually refuse to eat more then one plate. Leo turned to his dad and shook his head, saying he didn't want more, that is, until Javan stood and raced to get another hotdog. "I want another one please!" he said happily, getting to his third hotdog and second burger, the boy was a bottomless pit. Berwald chuckled as Leo came with a plate and asked for another hotdog, challenging Javan to a hotdog eating contest. As long as Leo was eating and not chocking, Berwald would allow the challenge to take place.

The blond was happy, he had learned a lot about Leo that day that he didn't know before. He learned that Leo had a little crush on that girl from Wy, and that he also hated Marcello, that Italian boy from Seborga because he was dating the girl from Wy.

He learned that Leo loved art. He loved painting especially and that he also adored the computer, he usually uses it to play games, watch funny videos on YouTube and look at art. He found out that his favourite colour was orange and that he one day wants to rule the world and be like Javan, only better.

Once Berwald finished with the barbeque, he chuckled and watched as Javan finished Leo's hotdog. Leo was only able to take a few nibbles of his third hotdog before handing it to Javan. Once everyone was done, they began to make Smores, Javan placed some melted marshmallow on Leo's face, who then tried to do it in return but ended up placing some melted chocolate on Berwald's cheek. This only resulted in a Smores fight between the three. All the while Berwald and Leo snickering as Javan cried like a drama queen 'Nyuuuu! The Smores!"

Once the Smores were all done, everyone decided to tell scary stories. "Come on Alfred your stories aren't even that scary" an albino said. Alfred pouted and looked away, "if you have a better one then you tell one" he muttered, eating the remainder of his burger. Leo, who was under a blanket between Berwald and Javan turned to said brunette and said, "why don't you tell us a scary story Jay?" he asked. Javan tried to deny that he was good with stories but everyone kept asking and pleading, so eventually the poor boy gave in. sighing, he looked up and gave everyone a serious look, adding to the intense atmosphere around them.

"Alright, this story is called, 'A Creature in the Woods'…" he explained, lowering his voice as he began to tell his tale calmly:

**There once was a teen by the name of Joey, he was kind and playful, although he did have a temper and would start a fight if provoked. Joey was liked by everyone, and was very street smart. One day, as Joey was walking home from his friend's house at a very late hour, he decided it would be a good idea to take a short cut through the woods. As he did, he spotted what appeared to be a deformed man, tall with dirty spiky hair that seemed to shine in the light of the night. His crimson eyes locked with Joey's golden honey one's, they stared at each other intensely, before the crimson eyes looked away immediately. Freaking out a bit, Joey walked faster, hearing a small sound behind him, only to look back and see that no one was there. **

**The sound began to get louder and louder, as if it were trying hard to get closer to him. Joey ran as fast as his feet could take him, making it out of the woods and heading home. He was beginning to forget what had just happened until he heard it again, that little sound of something hitting the ground. **

There was a sound, and everyone excluding Berwald, jumped. They had been so sucked into the story they had forgotten that the campfire was near the woods. It turned out that Berwald had just thrown a rock that had been bothering him over his shoulder, said rock had hit a tree and made a loud 'Thud' on the ground. Javan chuckled and continued:

**Ever since that day Joey had avoided the woods. But the blond could not shake off this feeling he had that he was being watched. One day, as he was walking home with his friends, they had asked if they could take a short cut through the woods. Joey kept protesting but ended up going either way. **

**As they walked, they kept hearing a strange noise and snickering. Freaking out, Joey and his friends all ran, splitting up and trying to escape from the woods. Joey ended up escaping and made it home alive. The very next morning, the police had gone to Joey's house to ask him some questions. Apparently, they had found his friends' dead bodies in the woods. Joey had told them the whole story and had even taken them to where he had first spotted the strange man. **

**But as they walked in, the police had been attacked by what looked to be like poison darts. Freaking out, Joey ran and tried to scream for help. He kept running and running, not noticing that he was getting deeper and deeper into the woods, right where the creature was. The blond soon made it into a clearing, frantically looking around to see whom the creature was. While looking, he hadn't notice a hand swoop down and grab him by his shoulder. Turning his head around slightly, Joey soon met with big, bright, bloody red eyes. The last thing anyone's ever heard from Joey was a high pitch, blood-curling scream for help. **

**They say that, if this story is passed on to others, and you're near the woods. The creature crawling around there will soon reach out for the closest person near it, and grip their shoulder. Within seconds, that person will-AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Javan screamed, falling backwards in his chair and causing everyone else to scream. Some even stood up and ran off. Javan stood and dusted himself off, raising a brow as the others stared at him frightened. "What? I just fell off my chair" he said, laughing as the others shouted at him for being mean, Leo had even jumped him and tried to wrestle him for scaring the living daylights out of him. Once everyone got to their senses, they packed up and got everything ready to head home. Berwald held everything and carried his son to the car while Javan headed off with his friend, an auburn haired boy named Lovino.

-000000000000-

Berwald had just finished brushing his teeth and was now leaving the bathroom, as he left he turned the lights off and shut the door behind him, heading towards his son's room to tuck him in. Once he entered he saw Leo playing with a toy Godzilla doll Javan had gotten him from when he went to Japan with his friend Kiku. He was also wearing a crown he had received said brunette for his birthday a few days ago.

"Leo" Berwald said, watching as his son looked up, before turning and heading towards his bed, climbing on it and snuggling under the covers. Berwald sat on the edge of the bed and tucked him in, kissing his forehead and saying goodnight before turning off the lamp on his son's bedside table. Before Berwald could leave, Leo grabbed his wrist, causing the large blond to turn and look deeply into his son's hopeful, curious light blue eyes, "dad… if I make a wish… will it come true?" he asked. Berwald raised a brow, before sitting down again and asking, "What do you mean?"

Leo bit his lip, before turning to look out his window, pointing to a star. "Javan said that… if I ever wanted something badly enough, I have to believe that I'll get it someday and I'll get it soon… kind of like wishing on a star" he whispered, before turning to his dad. "What do you wish for?" Berwald asked, watching as his son let go of his wrist and looked down at his hands, a lonely expression appearing on his face. "I wish I had a mommy…" he whispered, it almost went unheard but Berwald heard it. The lonely expression his son wore, even the sound of wanting that laced his voice when he said that, broke Berwald's heart. All the blond could do was hug his son tightly; kissing his head and telling him everything will be alright.

_But will it?_

"Leo… we'll talk in the morning alright?" Berwald whispered, kissing his son's cheek and standing, heading for the door. Leo said goodnight and laid down, rolling over so that his back was to the door. Once it had closed, he waited a while until he heard his father head to his room and close his door. After a few seconds, the red haired boy sat up and sighed, looking out his window. He knew that his dad was lonely; he knew that he wanted someone with him just as much as he wanted a mommy and a brother or sister.

Leo got up off his bed and went straight to his window; he opened the latch and lifted it, letting in some of the summer night's air. He looked up at that big, bright star and closed his eyes, clasping his hand together as if he were praying, and softly he said, "Dear star, I'm not going to say that nursery rhyme that you're supposed to say when wishing because it's stupid. Even Javan must think so, because he's cool. Anyways, I just wanted to make a few wishes" he looked up at the star and took a deep breath, before closing them again. "I wish my dad could find someone who is sweet and will love us both, someone who is a good mommy and will tuck me in at night with dad and take me places. I wish they could get married so that dad will no longer have to sleep alone. I wish I could have a big brother too, like Javan, or better yet a little brother who will follow everything I say and obey me. I wish Javan was part of our family, and could babysit me and my brother while dad takes our new mommy on dates or whatever it is that adults do when they are together and don't have kids around and also…" he looked back up at the star and smiled softly, "I wish that this mommy could get to us soon… I don't want to wait forever but if it means my mommy will come then I'll wait… just don't keep dad waiting…" with that, Leo said thanks to the star and closed his window, giving the star one last look before heading towards his bed and laying down. He smiled and soon, drifted off to sleep.

Little did Leo know, was that his dad was on the other side of the door, listening to the whole thing. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. So Leo knew he was lonely? This was bad, after all these years of trying to hide how he feels around his son; Leo was still able to read him like a book. The two really are blood related. Berwald sighed again and headed for his room, as he closed the door softly he remembered the wish he had made the other day…

_I wish I could meet someone. Someone who is perfect for me, and someone who Leo will be very fond of. I wish I could just find the perfect wife, so that we could possibly have a child for my son to play with and call his sibling. So that Leo is never alone, when I come home, and that I'll have a beautiful family to come home to after work._

Berwald smiled and re-made his wish. He laid down on his bed and pulled the covers over his head, soon drifting off to sleep and dreaming about a blond with big, bright brown eyes and a happy bright smile. "Wife…" Berwald muttered, smiling softly at the image of his 'Wife' and a ten-year-old boy playing with Leo and Javan.

_Berwald dreamt of the perfect family that night… _

**A/N: Aww poor Berwald is lonely… Don't worry! Tino shall be with you soon mein friend! I tried to show everyone the daily life of Berwald as a policeman before I bring in Tino and his awesomeness~ also, I want everyone to pay well attention to Javan, he play's an important role in this. I mean, he IS the one who helps bring Tino and Berwald together. Just like in every story there's someone to help others, in this it's Javan, and Jack. Oh there is more, but you all have to wait for it~ I'm listening to "Carrot and Stick" by Belarus and Ukraine. **

**If anyone is wondering who Leo is, he is a micro nation that the creator of Hetalia made~ just like Seborga~ **

**Leo is a popular name they use in Sweden, especially since Ladonia is in Sweden. **

**The definition of Leo. The name and the Zodiac: **

_**Leo means someone who is usually misunderstood by their siblings, friends and families. Ruled by the sun, they can have problems with their egos if they are ignored in anyway. Beware of a Leo who falls in love with you… they will literally never give up the fight even if you say "your not my type" Leo's are deeply hurt by this. **_

_**But Leo's are the best lovers and have the warmest hearts. They have a need to shine and always be the leader. Males are sweet, kind and gentlemen like around women. They are cute, honest and kind, they are also cool, chilled and relaxed when not provoked. They will take the role of the leader and don't take to kindly to others who try to befriend them easily. **_

**And that's the information I got. If not I'll re-edit it and change his name if no one likes it but I think the name fits Ladonia perfectly. **

**I'm just going to come out and say this. I love it when the 2p's fight~ especially when 2p Feliciano and 2p Antonio fight over Lovi~ because Lovi is a crazy sweetie pie and Antonio is a possessive jerk~ **

**And then there's overly-protective and jealous Feliciano~ God I love the 2Ps… I will hug anyone who makes a good 2p story or a 2p x reader story~ **

**I really have to be careful with what I write at night… seriously it's freaking me out… **

**Anyways that was randomly out of topic but yeah~ **

**Read, Review, Request and Enjoy~ **

**Riverz E/A: I just finished editing this and it is so cute~! I love Berwald when he goes all daddy mode! And if anyone is wondering if Jack is Australia, yes he is. Just to let you know, if you didn't know. YamiBaki is currently on something. He's kinda randomly singing and making parody's of songs, such as E.T by katy perry, and he just fell off of an exercise ball twice, Boyfriend by Justin f-ing Bieber, and I will always love you by Whitney Houston. And all the songs are about pasta or pizza...and hating Antonio for not loving Romano enough because he is such a HUGE Romano fan whom he wants to marry. He loves him with a passion, a HUGE passion haha XD.**

**I also agree that Leo is a great name for Ladonia. I hope everyone else does. And what does everyone think of Javan? I think Javan is epic! He's so kind to children and everyone he meets. And he's going to get Berwald and Tino together! SO how could you not love Javan?**

**And YamiBaki fell off the ball again XD And he fell off the ball a third time and accidentally did the splits lawls**

**And now we're listening to The Delicious Tomato Song. And he just said he wants to do Romano, and when i say do, he really wants to. Like he will fight off a bunch of Roma fangirls for him and most likely win. His love for Romano is huge! As you already know. Well I suppose thats all i gotta say, I think i've rambled on enough. As YamiBaki said Read, Review, Request and Enjoy~  
**

**Everyone deserves cookies hugs and kisses~3 and YamiBaki fell off the ball again haha.**

**Love, Misaki-AKA-Riverz**


	4. Chapter 3

**Villain **

**Chapter Three: _La Bella Blue Rosa_**

America. The land of opportunities. Tino now doubted that deeply. When he had first arrived at the hotel, he and Peter's jaws dropped to the floor. The two had gotten some nice, luxurious room and although everything was wonderful and alright, Tino was afraid. He was afraid of going out at night, afraid of not being able to find a good job and a good place to stay and also he was afraid of leaving Peter in the hotel room alone and un-supervised.

Tino had tried looking everywhere for at least a part time and a decent babysitter, but most places were taken and he always had to bring Peter along with him so that the boy wasn't in the hotel room alone, and the babysitters did not look trustworthy to him and most were too old. Tino sighed once again as he crossed out the last of the jobs on the newspaper listing and sat down on a bench. Peter sat beside him and leaned his head on his father's shoulder, cuddling closer to him affectionately to comfort him.

"Oh Peter" Tino mumbled, hugging his son tightly and stroking his hair gently, "If only I could find you a babysitter, then maybe I'd be able to find a job faster", the two sat there for a while, until the sound of someone stapling something caught their attention. The two of them turned to see a boy with dark brown, straight hair and bright brown/green eyes. He was smiling and placing Babysitting posters, immediately Tino jumped up and grabbed his arm. He blinked and turned to him, "uh… hello…?" he asked, confused.

Tino glanced over the poster and what it said:

**Need a babysitter ASAP? **

**Then why not hire ME~ Javan Aguirre~**

**I am smart, experienced, reliable and trustworthy. Will negotiate on a price and has references, so don't hesitate to call!**

**Will work from 3:00 pm – 8:00 PM starts working for only 10 an hour**

Tino smiled brightly and looked up at the boy with a hopeful gaze, "are you Javan?" he asked, hoping the boy would say yes. Said brunette smiled brightly and nodded, "yup! How may I help you?" he asked, watching as Tino and Peter laughed happily and hopped on the spot. Their prayers had been answered. Tino finished giggling and turned towards the boy, taking his soft hands in his and shaking them enthusiastically. "I needed a babysitter, I'm so glad I found one! How much would it take for you to babysit my son for a few hours?" he asked, still giggling a little. Javan blinked, before blushing slightly and giggling, "Well, it usually depends. I'm pretty flexible, if you're tight on cash, so I'll lower the price to five dollars an hour" he simply said.

Tino smiled brightly and nodded, "thank you so much! You start at three right?" he asked, looking at his wrist watch, it was 11:35 AM at the moment. Tino still had time to head off and try his luck for another part time job. Javan chuckled and nodded, "I start at three, yes. Where would you like me to go to babysit? At your place?" he asked, smiling at Peter. Tino gave him the directions to the hotel and told him to meet them there at exactly three. Javan agreed and said he'd be there, the brunette then smiled brightly and left to hang up more posters of his babysitting job.

Today was a good day after all!

-0000000000000-

Tino stood with Peter outside the hotel waiting for Javan to arrive. It was already three fifteen and Tino was becoming anxious. Soon, he spotted a frantic Javan, running up towards him with a worried expression, "I'm sorry! I'm terrible with directions and I got kind of lost" he explained. But Tino was just happy to know that he was there and no later.

Tino told him to go up to the room with Peter and enjoy themselves; he gave Javan his cell number and begged them not to order room service. Javan understood and assured him everything would be alright. Tino smiled and hugged Peter tightly, kissing his head and telling him to behave and be nice. Before he could leave, Javan grabbed his arm gently and asked for his name.

Tino sighed and gave Javan the brightest smile he could manage, "my name is Tony, Tony Valturi!" he simply said, before waving goodbye and leaving.

As Javan and Peter watched him leave, Javan turned to the little blond boy and smiled, "so, what's your name dude?" he asked, patting Peter's head as the two walked their way towards the elevator. Peter giggled and looked up at him, "Timmy!" he simply said. The two joked and roughhoused, racing to see who could make it to the room faster and laughed loudly. As they entered the grand room, Javan blinked, "whoa" he mumbled, before smiling brightly and turning to Peter, "so, Timmy do you like robots?"

Instantly, Peter's face lit up like a light bulb, the blond turned to his babysitter and nodded frantically, "oh yes! I love robots!" he shouted happily. Javan giggled and asked him to go pick a spot on the couch, since the room was large and had a small living room and kitchen. "I brought the movie 'Transformers' in case you wanted to watch something cool. I'll put the movie on and make us a snack ok?" he said, placing the CD in the DVD player of the flat screen TV. He then headed towards the kitchen and got out a bowl and a bag of popcorn which he had brought, and set it in the microwave. Javan couldn't help but chuckle at the sound of Peter's cheering. So far Peter seemed like a cool kid, but his dad was a bit suspicious. Javan just shook his head and got some drinks as he waited for the popcorn to finish. Now was not the time to be judging his employer, he knew better then to judge a book by its cover, and Tony seemed like such a kind person…?

…Right?

-0000000000000000000-

Tino sighed and entered the elevator, pressing the button to his floor. It was 8:00 and he had stopped his search. He hadn't had any luck finding a job, and he knew his time at the hotel was running out. He didn't like it one bit.

Tino sighed as he got out of the elevator and headed for his room door, taking out his key card and placing it on the door, opening it. As he walked in, he heard humming coming from his kitchen. He turned took his shoes off and walked in, smiling once he saw Peter sleeping peacefully on their bed. Tino then followed the sound of humming that was coming from further in the hotel room and found Javan washing the dishes in the kitchen, said brunette heard Tino come in and smiled brightly, "oh, hello Mr. Valturi! How was your day?" He asked kindly, turning back to the dishes, "I hope you don't mind, but I made dinner for me and Timmy while you were out, I made some pasta and we watched the first and second Transformers movie. He should be sleeping by now" he explained, placing the last of the plates to dry as he dried off his hands. When he turned he raised a brow as Tino stared at him in awe, "is something wrong Mr. Valturi?" Javan asked, snapping the blond out of his thoughts and back to reality.

Tino shook his head and smiled brightly at the boy, "yes I'm fine, thank you so much for looking after my son Javan" he said, taking out his wallet and handing him forty dollars. Javan smiled, "thank you, and no problem, I've learned to deal with kids and Timmy seems like such a great kid" he said.

Tino raised an eyebrow, "Timmy? You mean Pet- oh Timmy! Yes he is! Timmy can be such an angel! I'm so glad he didn't give you any trouble!" he said, laughing nervously when suspicion flashed in Javan's brown/green eyes. The boy then gave him a soft smile and a sympathetic look, "tough day at work, I presume?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. Tino looked at him and smiled, sighing in exhaustion, "oh how I wish" he mumbled. Javan chuckled and pushed himself off the counter, "you seemed troubled, would you like a cup of tea? I boiled some water in case you'd take a little longer today if that's alright with you"

Tino smiled and nodded, watching as Javan grabbed two clean cups and began to prepare the tea. "Um, can I ask you where you got the kettle to make the tea? I don't even remember having tea bags or a kettle" he asked, usually he had coffee in the morning while Peter had Cereal. Javan chuckled and quickly prepared it, "oh, I always bring a bag of things with me. I usually bring movies, games, books and a kettle with teas in case. I brought Transformers in case Timmy liked robots and my guess was correct I suppose" he explained, turning to the Finnish man and smiling brightly, "how much sugar would you like Mr. Valturi?" he asked, after Tino had told him two spoons, Javan asked him politely to go take a seat on the couch and relax. Tino giggled a little as Javan walked in with their teas and sat at a respectful distance next to him. "I hope you don't mind me saying this but you would make a good husband" he complimented, giggling again as Javan laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his head, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Well, I guess it comes naturally. I do the same for my friends and for the kids I babysit" he said, sipping away at his tea and smiling brightly at him. "Is something bothering you Mr. Valturi?" he asked, staring at him with a look of concern.

Tino smiled at him and told him he was fine, when really, he wasn't. Javan understood and didn't push him any further. The two just sat there and casually chatted about things, and Tino had learned a lot about his son's babysitter. He learned that he had lost his little sister at the age of 5 and that his grandfather died of grief after her death a year later. He explained that he was in foster care and the only foster parent that he actually liked was a kind, blond German man who had two grandsons. Him being friends with both of them. Tino had also learned that he favoured taking care of a boy named Leo like a little brother. Tino smiled as Javan told him stories of Berwald and his son Leo, about the time when he had slept over their place and he and Leo had a toothpaste fight, somehow getting the tall blond into it. Tino told Javan he wouldn't mind meeting Berwald for a play date at some point, since Peter was still adapting to America. Tino had also learned about Berwald taking care of Leo by himself, and he couldn't help but sympathize. He knew what it was like to raise a son all by yourself, and to come home to be greeted by him makes his heart overflow with joy. "You should really clean that" Javan suddenly said, snapping Tino out of his daydreams once again. Tino turned to him and was about to ask him what he meant until Javan reached out to caress his left cheek. The blond couldn't help but blush as the boy's face came closer.

"It's getting infected" he said, causing Tino to raise a brow in confusion, "huh?" he said. Javan pulled back and used his left hand to point to his own cheek, "your cut. It's getting infected" he said, placing his cup down and heading toward his bag. He soon pulled out a first aid kit and took out a clean cloth and some rubbing alcohol, he placed some rubbing alcohol on the cloth and placed the bottle down on the table away from his tea. Javan then turned towards the blond and went down on one knee, gently cupping the blonde's chin. Tino laughed nervously and lifted his hands, "i-i-it's alright! I could take care of it!" he said, trying to shake the boy off. But Javan was a fighter and just cleaned his cheek, "you seemed troubled enough, I'll clean it so then at work they don't ask you about it" he said softly, cleaning the blonde's cheek.

Tino sighed in defeat and let Javan do as he pleased, "I don't have a job though… So it's not a problem. I was actually looking for one" he suddenly said. Then, without his control, Tino began to tell Javan everything, about the assassin, about coming to America without intending to and about how he got his cut. Javan didn't interrupt him; he just concentrated on healing him and listening, occasionally nodding his head to tell him that he's listening. When Tino finished talking, Javan had placed a large Band-Aid on the wound and placed everything into his kit, throwing the garbage down and sitting back on the couch staring at Tino with a serious face. "I see. I'm sorry you had to go through that" he said, smiling at him in reassurance. Tino couldn't help but smile back, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"You said you were looking for a job, right?" Javan asked, already knowing the answer and taking out a pen and piece of paper, scribbling down a number and address on it. Tino nodded and raised a brow when the boy soon handed him the paper. "Um, what's this?" he asked, looking up as the brunette stood, suddenly having this air of authority and seriousness around him. He packed his things and stared at Tino, his voice and expression a little different from his normal, bubbly and airheaded self. "This is the number and location to "_La Bella Blue Rosa_"* I want you there at exactly 7:00 AM. Bring Peter so that he could spend time in the break lounge. Bring your resume" he stated, nodding once and striding towards the door, Tino followed.

"But, isn't it that famous bakery that's _really _hard to get a job at? Do you know the owner?" Tino asked frantically, he was confused as to why Javan was helping him out and acting this way. Javan stopped at the door and turned to Tino, smiling like a professional, "I am the owner; I just babysit part time because my wife doesn't want me there 24/7" he said, placing his shoes on. This only confused Tino even more, "wife? But your only 18!" he said, trying not to sound hypocritical since he had Peter at 15. Javan was about to explain until his cell rang an Italian sounding rap song. Javan went back to his bubbly self and answered, Ciao Mein Frau!" he said, mixing German and Italian together. The conversation, on the other hand, didn't seem to last long and Javan soon hung up, sighing like a little teenager in love. "Was that your wife?" Tino said, unable to hide his excitement.

He was a romantic so small things such as this made him giggle. Javan turned to him and blushed brightly, "Ja, that was Mein Frau, Lovino~" he said, blushing and saying how cute his little wife was. Tino soon found out that Javan likes to referrer to his boyfriend as his wife since he planned to propose to him soon. Tino smiled at that thought and patted Javan's head sweetly. "Oh yeah. I own the restaurant so please come tomorrow and meet with me and my wife! Trust me all our employees get paid a LOT of cash, and I'll help you find an apartment or a little house in no time!" he said, before saying goodbye and leaving. Tino smiled brightly and giggled. Today was not that big of a downer now that he thinks about it, he may have not found a decent babysitter but he found the perfect older brother for Peter. He may have not found a part time job but he did find an amazing employer! Everything was starting to look up!

Tino then took a quick shower and changed, getting into bed with Peter and snuggling close to his son, oh how happy he was, it was almost hard to contain. _'I just can't wait to tell Peter the good news tomorrow!'_

-000000000000000-

Tino and Peter practically hopped with joy as they walked down the streets to _La Bella Blue Rosa_. Peter was so happy when he found out that Javan was not only a great babysitter and older brother figure, but that he also helped his dad get a job. The two soon stopped at a small place and their jaws dropped. The bakery was no ordinary small bakery; it was practically the size of a large, expensive restaurant. The walls were a beautiful bright red with gold and silver linings at the windows. The sign was large as the words _La Bella Blue Rosa _were written in cursive and all in gold. It sparkled in the light and had a homey, almost Italian like pull towards it. Peter smiled brightly and quickly pulled Tino inside with him, as they entered, they gasped at how large it was inside, with tables and booths so that the customers could sit and eat their newly bought treats if they wished. The smell of freshly baked goods was mixed with that of a large assortment of teas and coffees. The counters were all around the place but a small distance away from the windows near the entrance. It was large enough to be a ballroom when empty and had enough large windows to let natural light in during the day. The walls on the inside were also red, with golden out linings and silver linings on the counters where the cash registers and the treats were displayed. The bakery had such a homey feel to it, and it had some beautiful paintings of roses and some of tomato fields. While Tino and Peter looked around in awe, neither of the two saw the Italian man walk out of the door frame that connected the kitchen to the cashiers. He walked out and spotted the two there, raising a brow he called out to them "Oi!" he said, loud enough to catch their attention, the Italian walked through a small door of the counter and walked towards them. He was wearing a baker's outfit, with a large apron that reached to his knees and black slacks on. He stopped in front of the two who just smiled brightly and excitedly at him.

The Italian had auburn coloured hair and hazel eyes, his hair had a strange curl popping out from the right side of his head and it bounced as he walked. "I'm sorry but we're closed right now, you can come back in an hour or so" he explained, smiling as Peter glanced around in excitement, Tino smiled up at the Italian and nodded, "I was told to be here at 7, Javan said to bring my resume" he explained, watching as the Italian's expression changed to an understanding one. "I see" he said, before extending his hand "I'm Lovino Vargas, I'm the co-owner of La Bella Blue Rosa" he said.

Tino smiled and took it, "Tony Valturi~ and this is my son Timmy Valturi" he said, watching as Lovino shook Peter's hand fast, causing the boy to bounce and giggle. "So you're the Lovino Javan was talking about? You're as pretty and cute as he described!" Tino asked, watching as the Italian blushed and grumbled something about knocking that idiots head upside down afterwards. "Anyways, Javan is in his office right now. I'll get my little brother to watch over Peter and I'll take you there for your interview" he explained, before going to the counter and shouting, "MARCELLO!"

"WHAT?" a voice called back.

"GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Lovino called back, causing Peter to giggle as he ran around staring at the paintings.

"WHY?"

"JUST GET OVER HERE! THERE'S SOMEONE I WANT YOU TO MEET YOU LITTLE SPAWN OF SAITAN!" Lovino shouted back, shaking his fist at the direction of the voice.

Within seconds a little boy who looked about 11 walked out. He was also wearing a uniform and had flour over his face. His hair was a light auburn, almost orange colour and he had bright green eyes. He had one bang brushed to the left and a strange curl that twisted into a small square at the end on the left side of his head. He looked and spotted Peter, smiling brightly, he crossed over to the other side and ran to them, smiling brightly, "Ciao! I'm Marcello Vargas!" he said, introducing himself. He chatted with Peter quickly, before grabbing his hand and practically dragging him to the kitchen to bake what he called 'Love Cookies"

Once the two were gone, Tino and Lovino walked towards Javan's office. "My son really liked the paintings" Tino said, trying to start a conversation. Lovino tensed a bit, before asking, "Yeah? Which ones?" he said, in a tone that sounded almost angry. Tino just smiled and clapped his hands together, "he said 'the ones with the tomatoes are cool! And I really like the one with the Tomato fields and little house, it almost feels like you could help the two people there pick tomatoes' It was so cute how much that one painting excited him" he said, giggling. Lovino blushed and smiled a little, "thanks" he mumbled "I painted that"

The two then reached Javan's office and Lovino knocked, a few seconds latter the door opened to reveal another Italian, he looked just like Lovino, only his hair was lighter then the other and it was split in the middle and not above his left eye. The curl was on the left side and not the right this time too and was wearing a uniform. He smiled brightly at them "Ve~ Ciao fratello! Is this the Tony that Javan is going to interview?" he said, he then introduced himself as Feliciano Vargas, and soon began to chat about pasta. Lovino became impatient and growled, "Oi! What were you doing in Javan's office?" he asked, the younger stopped talking for a bit and smiled, "Talking! He's trying out a cake Emma* baked to see if he likes it~ well, I'm going to go tell the other's Tony's here!" with that, the little Italian ran off and the two of them walked into the office.

They saw Javan trying a piece of white cake, which had flowers on it, it was swirled beautifully with chocolate swirls and had "Ti Amo" written in cursive on the top. Lovino huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at a wall. Javan looked up, Fork still in his mouth and smiled. He motioned for the two of them to sit down and took the fork out of his mouth. "Lovi" he said, taking a piece of cake with his fork and walking up to the Italian, he then moved the fork to feed him, "I want you to try this and tell me what's wrong with it" he said, watching as Lovino grumbled and took a bite, Javan then offered Tino some. As the two ate, Javan watched. Tino smiled brightly, "it's really good! But has a bitter after taste… and it feels a bit too soggy…" he said, while Lovino frowned, "the idiot added too much wine, he also added too much flour and the icing is too thick!"* Lovino criticized with no mercy. Javan nodded and sat down at his leather chair, leaning on it like a fucking boss. "Exactly, Lovi can you teach Emma to not get distracted again and bake better? I seriously don't want my customers to complain about their cakes sucking"

Lovino nodded and smirked, "did she write Ti Amo?" he asked. Javan raised a brow and shook his head, "no, Feliciano did"

As Lovino growled, Javan turned to Tino and smiled brightly. "I'm glad you came! Now, let's get down to business ok?" he said, taking the resume that Tino had written up quickly. He and Lovino began to interview the poor boy harshly. He was nervous but answered each question as honest as he could. It felt like a long while but they were able to get the interview done by 8:09. Javan and Lovino then decided that Tino should take the calls and orders for now and then he could build it up to get promoted to other things. Lovino taught the blond quickly how to work things while he and Javan went off to help the others with the orders and the customers that began pouring in.

Today was going to be tough…

-0000000000000000-

As the day dragged on, Tino kept taking calls and placing orders, always with a bright smile, until a girl with short, blond hair and brown eyes walked in. she tapped on Tino's shoulder and said in her high pitch voice "Javan wants you to help him up at the counter" with that, she took his hand and guided him to the front. There, Tino saw a swarm of people all of them ordering something while the workers were busy with someone else.

Tino was told to take peoples orders as quickly but as properly as possibly. He smiled and did things fast and expertly. He managed to get what everyone wanted and placed them in a box, tying it up quickly and swiftly as he handed the right customers their treat. As the day was coming to an end there were less customers to worry about. Tino was just giving the last box of treats to a lovely elderly woman with a bright smile until he felt an arm wrap around him. He turned and smiled brightly at Javan, "Tino you did an epic job here! Your pretty experienced~" he said, smiling at the elderly women who took her treats. "Oh my, are you two dating?" she asked with a sly smile. Tino blushed and tried to tell her otherwise but Javan just laughed and leaned close to the counter, whispering, "we're not dating, but you see that boy over there?" he asked, pointing towards Lovino who was at the cashier with a young girl laughing and flirting, "I'm proposing to him soon~ wish me luck"

The elderly lady giggled and wished Javan luck, saying that she'll be coming more often to get more treats before leaving. Tino smiled and looked at Javan, who was gazing away at his soon-to-be-fiancée. "How did you two meet?" Tino suddenly asked, smiling as Javan chuckled, he turned to Tino and smirked, "Long story. His brother, Marcello introduced me to him. I promise to tell you this some other time, right now, you have a customer~" he sang, standing and heading towards Lovino. Tino raised a brow and turned his head, only to meet with big, blue eyes and a bright smile. Tino smiled back and asked if there was anything he wanted. "sure~ you see, my friend's son had his birthday on the 2nd of June, a while back, but they'll be celebrating it next weekend, so I was wondering if you had anything that could match the kid's personality" he said, in an obnoxious tone. Tino nodded and grabbed a notepad and pen, watching as the man stood straight. He was wearing a police uniform and had weird, spiked up strawberry blond hair.

"What kind of personality does the boy have Mr…?" Tino asked, getting ready to write down the man's request. The blond man smiled and leaned against the counter, he gave Tino a flirtatious smile, "Just call me Mathias, no need to be so formal, I'm a regular customer" he said, chuckling at the small blush that dusted Tino's cheeks. "I've never seen you around before, you new?" he asked, smiling brightly at the blond. Tino smiled and nodded, "Yes! I actually just started working today, so Mathias, what is his personality?" he asked. Mathias smiled and nodded, "he's a rowdy little boy, and he loves to be in charge and be the leader. He's tough and won't take no for an answer" he explained, watching as the little blond quickly wrote everything down, Tino then smiled and looked up at Mathias, "I'll give the order to Javan to see what he could come up with. When would you like the cake by?" he asked professionally. Mathias chuckled and stood, "if you could get it to me by the end of this week that would be great!"

Tino nodded and wrote everything down, "so" Mathias began, eyeing the blond, "where are you from?" he said in a flirtatious tone. Tino giggled, "I'm from Finland~ I left to live in Canada and I just recently moved here" he explained. Mathias laughed and patted Tino's head gently, "that's great! I'm from Denmark! You and I are practically Nordic buddies!"

Soon, Tino was having a deep conversation with Mathias; they both learned so much about each other and had even flirted once or twice. The two hadn't notice that it was 9:00, closing time, until Javan smacked Mathias over the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Bad Mathias, no flirting with my employees" he scolded half heartedly, only receiving a laughing Danish man in return. "Alright, alright" he said, turning to Tino one last time and giving him a wink, "well Tony, I guess I'll see you Wednesday night for dinner then, my treat" with that, he left. Tino giggled as Javan raised a brow, once the Dane was out of sight, the brunette turned to Tino and gave him a knowing look.

, "so, you and Denny going out?" he asked, laughing at the blush that made its way onto Tino's cheeks, "he just invited me to dinner…" he mumbled bashfully, as the two walked back over the counter and to the break lounge.

"You worked expertly; did you use to do this often?" Javan asked, hoping to start a conversation. Tino nodded and thought back to his time back in Canada, where he would have to work fast with his hands at his flower shop when a swarm of customers burst in to get some of his natural flowers. As soon as the two entered the lounge, Tino smiled as he spotted Peter covered in flour and happily playing with Marcello, Feliciano, Lovino and a little girl with a side pony tail and slightly bushy eyebrows. Suddenly, Javan growled and left his side, heading towards the nice, leather couch they had there and grabbing a Spaniard named Antonio by the collar. Tino had met him earlier, he was tall and tan, with curly chocolate locks and bright green eyes. He was sitting next to Emma, before Javan came and pulled him away. Soon, the brunette practically dragged Antonio straight to his office and slammed the door shut, leaving a confused Emma, Feliciano, Peter and Tino behind.

"Why did he do that!" the blond asked herself in worry, Lovino then stood and rolled his eyes, "Obviously he's mad at you two. How many times does he have to tell you two not to make out in front of children? It's rude and inappropriate!" Lovino began to scold the blond while Tino walked towards the others and raised a brow, "Um-" before he could ask anything, Marcello beat him to it, "Emma and Antonio are currently dating, Emma was a love interest for Lovino and Antonio was his best friend, Javan will probably tell you the rest but yeah so far they always seem to be the ones to get Javan mad… its creepy… want to try the cookies me and Timmy made?" he asked, smiling brightly as he handed Tino a small, hearts shaped cookie. The blond just smiled and didn't question them. It would be best to just ask his boss the story before snooping around…

-000000000000-

"Papa, Jay told me that you and his friends are going somewhere on Wednesday, does that mean he'll be babysitting me again?" Peter asked as they entered their hotel room. Tino smiled and began to take off his shoes at the entrance, "yes, Javan will be here to babysit you. He said he'd bring you a cake if you behave"

With that being said, the two quickly took a shower, ate dinner and then climbed to bed. Just as Tino turned off the lights, Peter began to hum a sweet little tune. "Peter… what are you humming?" Tino asked his son, smiling as the boy giggled and snuggled closer to his dad. "It's a Swedish song Javan hummed; he said it reminds him of a man named Berwald who has a son my age. I want to meet his son and become friends!" he said excitedly, before making plans on what he and Berwald's son would do together. Tino giggled and kissed his head, "I wouldn't mind meeting Mr. Berwald either, he seems like a nice person, I'm sure you and I will both like him and his son very much!"

Peter smiled and clasped his hands together, closing his eyes and mumbling something really fast. Tino smiled and raised a brow at his son, "Peter, what are you doing?" he asked, watching as the boy opened his brown eyes and smile brightly, "I'm making a wish! Javan said that if I ever wanted something badly enough, I have to believe that I'll get it someday and I'll get it soon… kind of like wishing on a star! Papa come and make a wish with me!"

Tino giggled and clasped his hands together, closing his eyes and letting Peter make the wish for both of them. "Dear wishing star, HI! I'm Peter and I'm from Sealand!" he began, Tino couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "I wish me and papa could meet Mr. Berwald and his son. We would like to make friends with them!"

Tino nodded, enjoying the fact that his son was so enthusiastic and joyous. Oh if only his mother were alive to see how wonderfully Peter was growing up, she'd be so proud of him. Just then Peter's smile filtered a bit, and he began to speak softly, sadness soon lacing his voice, "I wish papa will find someone to make him happy, someone who will be there for him so that he's not so lonely anymore" Tino's eyes flew open, he stared at his son in confusion as he wished, "Peter…" he said softly, but Peter continued on with his wish, "I also wish that I could have an older brother, like Javan, or a little brother, who would play with me and become my best friend. I wish Papa would have their special someone with him right away, so that he doesn't keep waiting. Please make my Papa happy"

Tino watched as Peter began to finish and drift off to sleep after he made his wish. The blond couldn't help but smile; he reached out and patted his sleeping son's head, before leaning over to peck him softly on the forehead. Tino then sighed and began to drift off to sleep himself, smiling softly at the image of a tall, blond haired blue eyed man and a 10 year old boy playing with Javan and Peter.

_That night Tino Dreamt of his perfect family… _

**A/N: ah this one was so happy. Well, a little but it was fun si? Lol, as for the part where Tino and Peter are looking for a job and such, I tried to make this as good as possible. I based it off life experience. Only, I was Peter and my mom was Tino, the only difference is that we're in Canada, there was no assassin trying to kill us (but in a way you could say that the 'assassin' is symbolic for the government) and when we ran away, we didn't live in a fancy hotel. No, it was a motel and it was dirty and stinky and we only stayed there for one night. **

**Bad memory. **

**After that she managed to find a friend to help us out, no not Javan (that's me :3) more like, some friends that helped my mom out and after that we went into a shelter for women and children. I was, 11 or 12 at the time, I think? And my brother was 8, 9? **

**Bad memories in that place trust me. We lived in the gay district of Canada, though I didn't mind much, the guys and girls there were so sweet to me it was more like the prostitutes and drug-dealers that made me and my mother a bit uncomfortable. But I was a happy-go-lucky-germ phobic-going-to-therapy child~ **

**All I know is that I thank my mom for trying so hard to live in Canada (I've been in Canada for 12 years now and. I'm. LOVING IT!) And she made sure nothing let her down! Trust me, my life story is longer then the brief summary I gave you guys (why am I even telling you guys this? I don't even-) **

**I'm 17 now yay! I'll be 18 someday just you watch :3 Anyways! You know, originally I was going to make Javan be an all out babysitter and dating Feliciano while Tino worked at a coffee place but then I though, "eww, I don't even like coffee that's not Tim Horton's or Feliciano!" so I made it Lovino and Javan is now the owner of a bakery! **

**Oh yesh, _La Bella Blue Rosa* _(meaning _The Beautiful Blue Rose_)is the name of a bakery I wish I could have. I ADORE baking and I've always wanted to own a successful bakery, one so successful that the guy from "Cake Boss" on channel 38 (?) would want me to work with him and help him bake cakes of sexy Epicness! MY CAKES AND TREATS WILL MAKE YOU ALL MELT INTO A PUDDLE OF GOO THE MOMENT YOU PLACE THEM IN YOUR MOUTH! I MAY BE A HORRABLE COOK LIKE ENGLAND BUT BAKING IS MY SPECIALLTY AND I SHALL. HAVE. A BAKRY ONE DAY CALLED _LA BELLA BLUE ROSA! _**

"**_It's really good! But has a bitter after taste… and it feels a bit too soggy…""the idiot added too much wine, he also added too much flour and the icing is too thick!"*_ This was my exact reaction to the nasty cake my aunt baked for me at my 16th birthday. It was weird, the icing was too thick it was too soggy there were traces of flour in them and the little flowers on them were gross… seriously is it only my mother who bakes a cake that does not completely suck? **

**_Emma*_ Javan has everyone using the name Emma for Belgium because he doesn't want them calling her Bella. He's still holding a huge grudge on her and Antonio for reason's relating to Lovino that will be further explained for anyone who asks. **

**Read, Review, Request and Enjoy! ~ **

**E/N: This was so awesomely cute! I love that Javan and Lovino are dating~! I wish Emma wasn't in this though…me no like her…she's so annoying…no one hate me for hating on Belgium please . I wants them to meet Berwald and Leo! And WTF Mathias? I was not expecting to see Mathias again or for him to ask Tino to dinner that freakin surprised me. And YamiBaki you should make the bakery La Bella Blue Rosa! Then your fans will go~! Well I hope they will, you guys would go if it was real right? Anyways I really enjoyed editing this, there wasn't much to edit because it was already perfect in my opinion. Well see you guys in chapter 4! And sorry for posting this so late, I have summer school and I didn't have a lot of time to edit this, this story of epicness~! Well as YamiBaki said Read, Review, Request and Enjoy~!**

**Vi ses senare~! (See you later in Swedish)**


End file.
